


Something Radical

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Galahad and Guinevere are besties, Galahad works at Hot Topic, Gawain smokes, I'm laughing and sobbing, M/M, Vanora and Galahad are also besties, Vanora is a protective mama bear, a little angsty, only because Galahad and Tristan are romantic morons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad was ready. He had geared himself up for this but in no more than a moment, everything changed.





	1. There's No Escape For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



Galahad's grip on the small box had gone slack. Not a noise came from it as it fell, eventually landing on its corner. The lid falling off before a ring rolled a few inches away. He had bought it with proposing to Tristan in mind at their favorite place in the park.

Where Tristan could watch the hawks up in the air and Galahad could rest against him. The older man's arm wrapped around him tightly. They only spoke when necessary but usually sat in silence. Galahad would watch the wind sway the leaves around softly sometimes. Most times it was peaceful except for the occasional group that brought a Frisbee or football. It never really disturbed them though. They were content to sit on their bench and watch.

As the younger man stood there, Tristan leaned closer to the woman to whisper something. A giggle escaped her as she playfully shoved the man away before laying a kiss on his cheek. Their heads were tilted close enough for people to make the assumption they were a couple. It hurt. Deep in Galahad's chest it hurt. His stomach filling with nausea as stormy eyes couldn't look away. His body frozen as he was transfixed on the two. Luck was on his side as he was too far away to be noticed. Shivers wracked his frame as he finally moved out of his trance.

Sunlight reflected off the ring, bouncing into Galahad's eyes. Numbness filled him from head to toe as he mechanically picked up the box and ring. Galahad turned and started walking away as he read the elegant inscription. "Forever And Always, Your Pup." He read aloud. His ears didn't recognize his own voice. It had turned rough. Sad even. Some laughter escaped him. "I guess it was really too good to be true." As he walked, he never realized the tears falling down his face in terrible streaks.

\----

"Galahad? We haven't seen him for nearly a week. I'm sorry, Tristan." Arthur answered his friend's question with a worried look. It wasn't like Galahad to not check in with the rest of the knights. Not a one had seen him. Not on the campus or at his usual hangouts. They tried his work multiple times but his boss always told them to leave before she called the cops for harassment. Everything seemed lost without the youngest there. All the group wanted was to make sure he was okay.

Tristan growled in frustration. Where had his pup gone? It seemed like he just fell off the face of the earth. The man was worried sick as to what could have happened to him. Galahad wasn't even answering his phone. Not even for Gawain, who was the closest to their youngest member other than Tristan himself. "He has to be somewhere. I doubt he'd let anyone take or abuse him. He's brave. Foolish, but brave." Tempted as he may have been to visit the workplace again, he knew he shouldn't. The bosswoman seemed determined to keep him and the rest of them out.

Dagonet watched them with tense eyes and a set line to his jaw. He couldn't watch his friends collapse, even if Galahad was missing. His senses knew the young one would be back. Whether for the rest of his things or to explain himself, he'd be back. "Enough. Galahad will show himself to us when he's ready. We can't force him to come out of the shadows if he prefers to hide there. Wait him out. Let him make the first move." Dagonet hardly ever spoke so when he spoke, he was serious in his words. Careful of how he said things and what he said. They were chosen and placed in an order where most people knew he meant business.

Bors nodded at his friend sitting at the island in the kitchen after he got a beer, soon taking the seat next to him. "He's got a point you know. Galahad is Galahad and always will be. He'll turn up." Taking a swig of his drink, he grinned in confidence.

Lancelot was nursing his own beer as he leaned against the sink. "There's really not much else we can do, Tristan. We're just going to have to put our faith in Galahad." Once he finished his beer, he threw it in the recycling crate. The can made it as Lancelot went upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day of searching only to turn up nothing. He was just as worried as his companions but Dagonet and Bors both had a point. Their youngest would show up when he wanted to. Not a second before.

Gawain laid on the catch in their living room, smoking cigarette after cigarette in stress. It was hard not to worry even though he knew Galahad like the back of his hand. He knew the little bastard would show his bearded shit eating grin. Skirt and beanie as his ensemble; the usual look. He'd laugh off their worry and sit with Gawain to smoke before hugging Dagonet and Arthur. He'd playfully shove Bors and Lancelot. Last but not least, he'd kiss Tristan stupid before they made it up to their room to have some peace. "He has to." Spoken words whispered to dead air.

\----

Once again, Tristan waited outside of his work to see if he'd show up. He sat on the bench next to his motorcycle. Braids a little bit of a mess but still decent. Must have did them himself then. Too proud to ask Gawain or missing Galahad too much. Both options made said man grimace. He watched from the second story window of the Hot Topic he worked at. Suffering was inevitable as he looked upon Tristan. The older man checking his phone every once in awhile. Hiding from his friends seemed like the only way he'd be able to get some space to himself before Tristan gave him the news. That he was done with Galahad and had found someone better suited to him.

"Galahad, we need-" the woman stopped herself and joined Galahad by the window with curiosity. Her face began turning red in anger. "I told him I'd go after him and his friends with harassment charges if any of them showed up here ever again. After a month of silence from them, I thought we'd be fine. But apparently I need to do something about this."

"Wait." Galahad held her arm gently. "He's going to leave soon. He has a class in about ten minutes he can't afford to miss." Just as he had predicted, Tristan slumped in what seemed like defeat before getting on his motorcycle and peeling out of the parking spot to campus. Stormy eyes never left his form until there was nothing but a mark on the pavement where the man pulled out of. Finally, Galahad was able to walk away from the window and continue cataloging the clothing they had.

His boss opened and closed her mouth until she observed him sadly. Back and forth he went to each other the racks and marking overstock as well as needed items. They were a larger store and could hold more than others. Galahad found a comfort in this. It always kept him busy. The boss woman had other ideas however. "Galahad, honey. Go home and get some proper rest. You look dead on your feet here. I know you don't have anymore classes today. Home and relaxation. You are not stepping another foot in here until I can tell you're better." The horror on his face surprised her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a few fingers. "Compromise. Two or three days a week and you get sleep, hm?"

An exasperated sigh hissed through clenched teeth. "Fine." It was an honest to god growl from one of the sweetest and gentlest people she had ever met. She would not back down from this though. One softer sigh was breathed out before he nodded. "Probably be for the best. Thank you. And thank you for still letting me work, Vanora.”

Said woman nodded with a smile. “It's no problem at all, Galahad. I’m just trying to look out for you when you don't do it for yourself.” They shared a hug before Galahad finished up with the counts so Vanora could do the paperwork.

Before he left, he found a white shirt with words in bright blue on it saying ‘Hell Yeah’ that would show off his stomach and a deep purple skirt in front of his locker. His stormy eyes sought out Vanora in the doorway of the room. “Vanora.”

“You needed something new and I couldn't help myself. I knew you'd like them. Think of it as an early birthday gift.” There was a twinkle in her eye filled with love which Galahad smiled at. “Now get out of here. I'll call you with the new schedule.”

The smile never left the teen’s face once he left and made his way to Guinevere’s house; the gifts tucked away in his bag. He had been staying with her since he'd seen Tristan with the mysterious woman. Galahad hoped she didn't mind him staying with her as long as he was. Full body yawns made their way out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Vanora was right, as almost she always is. I need sleep badly.”

His walk was uneventful as he finally made it back to Guinevere’s place. The thought of home sweet home played in his mind. Once he unlocked the door, he made his way inside, to the living room to relax on the couch for a possible nap. Who he found instead though was Lancelot staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is more to come! I'm super excited this is finally happening!


	2. No One Can Hear Me Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tristan and Galahad met. Also finding out what is gonna happen between our two favorite knights.

Talking with Lancelot was always a dangerous thing if you didn’t know how to handle him. He'd always been like that with people. Say something one way, he went the complete other direction with it. Sometimes it was funny other times frustrating. It was how Galahad had met Tristan in the first place.

The younger man was new around campus and new to the fraternity of The Round Table. With a name like Galahad, it was easy. The guys of the fraternity never asked him if Galahad was his real name. With names like Bors and Dagonet though, it came to no surprise. The initiation wasn't too hard as one had to wear a skirt for a week. Skirts were apart of Galahad’s wardrobe since he was very young.

During one of the first parties of Galahad’s freshman year at college Lancelot forced him to go to on a bet, The Round Table threw a party and even going as far to invite The Romes and The Woads. Too many shots and beers were being passed around for Galahad’s taste and just wanted some quiet. He’d consumed too many drinks in his opinion as it was, he definitely didn't want to be throwing up after finally being accepted somewhere; even if it was a fraternity. As he searched, he stumbled upon a room with an upturned couch. It was an odd thing until he heard someone lightly snoring underneath.

Upon looking, there was a man sleeping under the couch. Though the man was sleeping, he thought it was Tristan if Galahad remembered faces correctly in his slower mindset. His braids and face tattoos gave away multiple hints and they helped. The younger man would avoid calling him by the wrong name.

The older man was smarter than anyone gave him credit for, which in some cases had made Galahad angry for the disrespect of his fraternity brother. Just because someone didn't participate a lot or answer all the questions didn't mean they were stupid. A few reasons came to the forefront of Galahad’s mind but none stayed long enough to actually think on too much.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to join me?”

Words with no malice startled the younger man into moving in the crowded space with Tristan. Within the couch fort, they could barely hear the blaring music from the party downstairs. It was a blessing to Galahad’s head. The quiet turned into just them laying next to each other. Even being in a closed space with another person wasn't awful. With Tristan, at least it was nice. Maybe more than that but Galahad’s mind was slightly sluggish still from consuming so much alcohol. Tristan smelled wonderful anyway. Being able to have the chance to press close to the other made him feel safe.

Galahad couldn’t help himself anymore.

He kissed Tristan.

He licked into the other’s mouth to find his kissing partner receptive and willing to receive whatever Galahad gave him. Tristan’s hands gently held his hips as their tongues danced with each other’s. Thoughts of _right_ flew through his head while feelings of _completeness_ flew through his body. They both excited Galahad to the point of unwilling to pull away from Tristan. It became clear that breath was needed though, so there was no choice but to do extract themselves from each other.

Stormy eyes met maroon. A wide, crooked smile stretched across Galahad’s lips in pure happiness. He made Tristan lay back as he did before while Galahad cuddled into his side. Curls bounced under the tip of Tristan’s nose as Galahad settled on his chest. There was no letting go of his darling now. His arm tightened around the other’s waist in reassurance. Not now and not ever, They were tied together in the most intricate ways neither one of them wanted to untangle.

The two let themselves be lulled by the dulled music to be carried off into dreams to meet one another again.

That was how their relationship started because the morning after had Tristan declaring the two of them being a couple. The Round Table was happy for them and breakfast was filled with congratulations, The Woads and The Romes leaving in the early morning. Lancelot being the loudest and coming over to give Galahad a noogie as everyone chuckled at the younger man’s struggles. Soon enough it had made school news and Tristan couldn’t be more thrilled to know that no one would be coming up to either one of them with propositions. Now that they had one another, there was no one else either wanted or needed. They had each other.

He was happy with Galahad.

Galahad was happy with him.

The younger man shook himself out of his memories as he watched Lancelot pace back and forth like a pendulum. Guinevere kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn’t be putting any undue stress on her best friend. It would be deserved on Galahad’s part, but the young man was thankful to her nonetheless for looking out for him like always. Once she went into the kitchen to start a load of dishes was when Lancelot laid into him.

“What has been going through your mind that you’ve refused to see any of us? All of us have been worried sick and you just completely ignore every call and text! What was the oath you took huh? What was the oath?” Lancelot questioned. The worry and anger prominent upon his face when Galahad had enough courage to look.

“We are bound together and none shall trespass.” The younger man answered. He honestly thought of the oath rarely. Something told him maybe he shouldn't have forgotten it so easily. After what he'd seen in the park though, it was hard to ever think of losing himself in the fraternity again.

Lancelot spied the shame on Galahad’s face. That was enough to calm the man to where he knelt in front of Galahad to take his hands into his own. Green met stormy eyes.

“We don't want to lose you. All of us adore you and can't imagine our lives without you in them.” The older man tightened his hold on the other’s hands gently. “Gawain is a wreck and don't get me started on Tristan.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Guinevere shaking her head at him. The warning was about Tristan. Something between Galahad and the man had happened and it wasn't anything good.

“Make _him_ talk about it then.” Ice filled words were spoken, almost making it feel like the room temperature had dropped several degrees. Lancelot finally observed what Galahad’s eyes were hiding.

Hurt, pain, loss, and heartbreak.

Heartbreak.

He was going to _kill_ Tristan when he saw him next.

A deep breath was taken by Lancelot as was a mental step back. First things first, he needed to get Tristan’s side of the story before any killing was done. It would be the least the bastard deserved if he actually intended to break Galahad’s heart. Only once the truth was found out would any choice be made. Too many paths to take with too many forks in the road. Until Lancelot talked to Tristan, nothing would be decided.

“Come.” Lancelot held his hand out for Galahad to take hold of. No goodbyes would be exchanged with the younger man now that he'd finally been pinned down. It had been a shot in the dark that paid off. Luck was also on his side as Guinevere had heard him out about the situation before forcibly removing him from her residence. He'd not be letting go of the other after this. Not for a long time.

Galahad’s lips thinned in displeasure. His mind and heart warred with each other. it hurt to breathe as he thought about seeing Tristan again after avoiding him for so long. An ache hurled through him at the thought of hearing the words that would break him irreversibly fall from Tristan’s mouth. Did he want to take that chance? Did he want to risk having his heart ripped out of his chest and mind turned on him that would repeatedly tell him he was never good enough?

Did he want to be broken?

One answer screeched through his head, making it impossible not to put his hand in Lancelot’s own. The warmth from it had him clutching to the other as he made to stand from the couch. If Galahad wanted answers, this would be the time to get them. Now would be the time to confront Tristan on what the hell was going on, even if he didn’t want to hear the truth.

Arms wrapped around him in a hug, surprising him enough to let Lancelot’s hand go. His own arms wrapped around Guinevere in affection. Just from that, he knew this was the right course of action to take. The woman was proud of him he knew. Instinct told him so and it was a wonderful feeling. Galahad always held her opinions and advice in high regard. More than he did for most people. 

The Round Table had become his family when he first started college. Though Guinevere and Vanora had become his friends when they claimed him as their partner during one project from a class they had together. It was one decision he would never regret making in his life. Outside of the fraternity, they were the only ones to have been there for him when he needed to talk. They also took him out when they knew he wasn’t himself.

“Go talk to him. If there’s nothing you like that he said you know there is a place for you here.” Guinevere pulled back to look him in the eyes. “You need to know. Whether it’ll hurt or not, you need to hear it.”

“Thank you. Especially for putting up with me while I stayed here.” Galahad chuckled while he took her hands in his.

“I’ve never had to put up with you. You’re one of my best friends.” She gave him another hug before finally letting him leave with Lancelot. Giving him a whispered warning to bring him back immediately if something goes wrong. As Galahad’s friend, she had every right to demand this.

The younger shook his head at her with a smile while he made sure he had his meager belongings. It was nice to feel wanted again. He observed the two as they hugged and Galahad knew they were okay with each other, no doubt after some promises were made. Next thing he knew an arm slipped around his shoulders to pull him closer to the warm body next to him. With one last wave, the two men walked off to retrieve Lancelot’s car.

The car wasn't that far, an old beat up mustang that had seen better days. For the impulse of buying it, the thing was Lancelot’s pride and joy. Dark green paint wasn't as smooth as it once was, but neither was the oak wood running through the dashboard. It'd all be fixed in no time with Arthur helping Lancelot though.

“I won't ask what happened. But it is fair for you to talk to him. I'm proud of you for having that courage, Galahad.” Lancelot said when they were settled in the car. The man shot Galahad a smile before starting the car.

Said person pulled out his phone to look at the screen. So many panicked and worried messages. None made him regret what he did other than one of the ones he had gotten from Tristan.

_I’m sorry._

“I'm ready.” Galahad said without looking away from that one message. Tristan and him would need some privacy to talk. As he took a deep breath, he pressed call.

Lancelot grinned widely at him.

“Hey, Tristan. Just take a deep breath okay? I know it's been too long since we've talked. Would you mind meeting me somewhere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I am ashamed *cries*
> 
> I'm hoping it is still enjoyable nonetheless.


	3. Wants My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad is second guessing himself but Tristan helps him out.

His brother in everything but blood snuck him into the house. It would not go well for anyone to see him as he was. The day was long and filled with too much. From work to Lancelot cornering him, there was too many emotions and not enough room to store it all. The man offered Galahad his room to stay in for the night. It would guarantee the others not seeing him yet. Tristan was the one he concerned about the most.

Gawain was a sight for sore eyes to Galahad. His body took up the couch as he slept. Smoke could be scented through everything else. A carton of cigarettes sat on the coffee table Galahad and Gawain assembled on the younger man’s first day living with them. Half the carton was missing. Guilt ate at him until he had to turn and follow where Lancelot led.

Settling back down in the house was easy. The comfort of home stayed in his bones after being gone for so long. Another thing that helped was a low humming from Lancelot. Their theme they had claimed for themselves since the frat house started. Galahad slept the night through and his roommate for the night was glad for it. After what he thought Tristan did, the others could tell there was something weighing heavily on their youngest friend’s thoughts.

Breakfast being delivered woke Galahad up. It was a hearty one. Dagonet must be anxious if he's cooking big meals. Enough to feed them, the Woads, and the Romes all at once. He knew it was because of him. Guinevere had been telling him to speak to one of his friends. The thought of even seeing Tristan held him back though. Nausea had built up in his stomach even now. A hand ruffled his hair lightly.

“Quit with that thinking and eat. You'll need something in your stomach to talk to your guy.” The other spoke softly. They still had to be careful if they didn't want Galahad to be discovered before he was ready to see anyone else. “Do you need me to do it?”

“No.” Vicious bites were taken to fill his stomach with something other than the butterflies fluttering away in it. “He's not my guy.”

“Then I'm not dating Arthur.”

Everything slowed down in that moment until Galahad grinned.

“Tristan owes me twenty and Gawain owes me a hundred.”

Compressed laughter filled his ears. Making his friend laugh and wipe the semi-serious look off his face was just a bonus for Galahad. It faded out within a few moments but the amusement stuck around.

“Once everyone is out of the house, we'll take off to meet with Tristan.”

Lancelot took him to the shopping plaza an hour and a half later. Arthur and Bors were still there because neither one had class until late. Sneaking by them wasn’t too hard as they stayed in their own rooms. He went in with Galahad to make sure everything would be fine between his two friends. The older man took a seat not far where Galahad was meeting with Tristan in case things go awry. He wasn't precisely sure why, but the presence made him feel all the better.

Since the day the younger man saw Tristan at the park with the woman, he carried the box with the ring inside everywhere. It was a reminder of what could have been and a curse. The meet up may change that though.

Leggings helped keep him warm as the day was more on the colder side. His skirt helping nothing but his fashion. Even that was far off the map as he had no taste in clothes according to Arthur, who bought a couple more tasteful things for him. Galahad almost refused until Lancelot gave him a look to just nod and smile. That helped solidify Lancelot’s claim from earlier in the morning.

Some of the leaves just starting to change Galahad noticed when looking outside. Oranges and yellows and reds peeking through. Fall was around the corner and Tristan's favorite time of year. One of many things he and Galahad had in common with one another. Thoughts went to things Tristan would be doing with his new girlfriend. Was she happy enough to get hot chocolate and let it turn to ice because Tristan was busy kissing the beverage off her lips? Was she happy enough to let Tristan teach her to ice skate so she wouldn't fall? Was she happy enough to watch him watching his hawks?

So many questions about them and not enough answers. Galahad was working himself into a frenzy. Just as he was about to tell Lancelot to call the meeting off, Tristan ran through the doors. Mist flew out of his mouth from the rapid breaths he took to take more air in. The man looked as if the devil had been on his heels but stopped for the angel that was before him. A nagging thought strayed into his mind.

Tristan did not look at the woman how he was looking at Galahad right now.

It was all Galahad needed to bounce up from his seat and throw himself into Tristan’s arms.

Tristan watched with shocked eyes but still catching the younger man, his balance being kept even with the extra weight launched at him. His arms hugged Galahad close. A tear escaped him as he thought this would never happen again. It would never be something he could treasure from his pup. His Galahad.

“Hello.” Choked sobs escaped him as he held onto him with dear life. He automatically sat in a booth so he could continue holding Galahad without his arms getting tired or him having to let go. If someone were to come up to him now and try taking Galahad away, they'd lose their hands. “Hello, Pup.”

“Tris, my Tris. God I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.” At the point, Galahad was hysterical. How stupid could he be from denying them both this? Denying Tristan this? Shivers wracked his frame as he couldn't control the tears and how good it felt to not be separated from his Tristan anymore. Time slowed down around them and seemed to allow this moment a few more seconds.

“Shh, shh. My sweet Pup, I'm here now. I'm here. Please don't cry.” The voice and its accent were sorely missed.

“Just,” he muffled his screams, “just keep talking. Please keep talking.”

“How you tortured yourself with thoughts that were untrue. What you think you know can be explained. If you'd only have let me explain.”

“Later. Give me this.” Galahad buried his face in Tristan’s neck and stayed like that for a long time.

Lancelot could see them and observed them silently with a smile. Love and adoration won Galahad over it seemed, something he was relieved to find. Whatever the younger man saw when Tristan walked in was enough for an unsaid forgiveness. He sighed happily as he drank his water. Tristan and Galahad were meant to be together. That was one thing the whole of The Round Table knew. Arthur would want to know. A quick glance back over told him Tristan was gentling Galahad just fine; quieting his cries into hushed tears.

Another hour to themselves wouldn't hurt.

In the aftermath of it all, Tristan could barely let go of Galahad and visa versa. Since they started dating, the two were inseparable. Then to everyone's surprise, they weren't. That was over for at least the moments they shared in being reunited. People in the crowd looked toward them with a smile as they passed.

Finally the two men calmed enough to let go of each other so they could sit side by side. A talk was needed in order for them to be completely reconciled with one another. Their fingers were entangled as smiles practically took up their faces, all teeth and wide. As they calmed, so too did their smiles. Tristan kissed Galahad’s temple in reverence.

“I've missed you, Pup.”

The nickname made said man finger the box left in his pocket. His decision would be made after they talked about them and what happened. Galahad wouldn't let it go any further without it.

“I've missed you too, but you have to know I have questions.” He leaned into Tristan’s side more. The warmth provided a welcome to chase away the chill.

“Ask anything of me and I will answer. At this moment in time I cannot deny you now that I finally have you back in my arms once more.” Tristan tightened his grip just a small amount, enough to keep Galahad at his side if the younger man tried to leave. He wanted to explain everything. This was another chance he'd not waste.

“I saw you in the park with a woman. I wanted to surprise you because I had gotten out of class early and Vanora gave me the day off. It was nice enough that I knew you'd be there watching your hawks.” Galahad turned to watch for Tristan's reactions to point out a lie if it was needed. “Our bench was occupied with you and her. It broke my heart.”

The older man froze for a split second before allowing himself to relax. It all made sense to Tristan now. Why Galahad would leave him alone without any warning and why he avoided the other like the plague. It was too ridiculous Tristan wanted to laugh. Subtlety was needed more than amusement though. His precious Galahad needed to hear the truth.

“She was a very dear friend. Someone I've known my whole life. It was my fault being so hesitant on sharing with you or the others of who she was.” Tristan caught his fingers up in Galahad’s thick curls. “Her name is Isolde. I requested her help and knowledge on something that I cared for greatly. She requested in return for a day on the town. We were close with one another because before I met the others or you. She was the only person I could connect with.”

“Isolde.” Galahad repeated the name. A far off memory from what seemed like years ago now came back to him in a flash. “I thought you said you didn't know where she was.”

A low chuckle met his ears as well as a kiss to his curls next to where Tristan’s hand lay.

“It was true up until a month ago she told me she got into contact with some people who knew where I was. She immediately flew out here to talk.”

Galahad mulled it over for a while. Minutes passed until he relaxed fully into his companion. He would forgive the other, he decided. Unceremoniously, he pulled the box from his skirt pocket. It was left on the table in front of them to let Tristan see before he could second guess himself.

“I got it the same day you were with her at the park. I thought that day was the last I'd see of you and you wouldn't want me anymore. If you ended it, I would have most likely left The Round Table and the school to attend somewhere else. One major reason why I didn't want to talk to you. It was stupid of me, now that I know who she is but at the time I felt like it would all end. I didn’t know what to think or do. A major reason why I stayed with Guinevere.” Galahad felt like he was rambling but couldn't stop himself until Tristan's hand moved from his curls to his mouth.

“Hush, Pup.” When he thought Galahad had calmed, he moved his hand back to the curls. The box was eyed critically while the older man held Galahad close. His other hand opened it to reveal a simple silver band in the shape of an arrow, the inscription seen in perfect view. One, two, three, four kisses were laid across Galahad’s brow. “I'm touched.”

“I hoped.”

Another box was produced and sat next to the one Galahad gifted to Tristan. Curiosity filled the younger man before meeting Tristan’s eyes. Some glint made it seem all the more mysterious until he finally decided to open it.

The same ring sat inside.

Upon closer inspection, there was an inscription reading, ‘Always and Forever, Your Tris.’

A punch landed across Tristan’s shoulder.

“You jerk!”

Lancelot smiled into his drink, his favorite couple was back again. Once he finished it off, he knew the two would be alright. He left to head back to the house for a nap. Helping his two numbskulls of friends get back together as it should be was tiring. The most worrying part when Galahad wouldn't even try to call any of them back. His well being had to be stated by word of mouth from Guinevere.

Tristan and Galahad were left to pick up the pieces of their almost broken hearts and were made whole once more with each other’s help.

Their rings sat upon their ring fingers on their left hands. The temptation was too much and everyone thought the two would be getting married after college anyway. It was one of the best marriage proposals either one of them could get. Nice, quiet, and more importantly, on their own. No more chaperone and no more being in public.

Just the two of them and whatever came their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little hard to write but I finally got my muse back! So hopefully this was what y'all hoped it would be :D

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
